


I can see why you like him

by ClaraTucker123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Meereen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraTucker123/pseuds/ClaraTucker123
Summary: Tyrion Lannister is made prisoner once he arrives in Meereen, but the Queen Daenerys Targaryen starts to enjoy his company and isn't sure about what to do with him anymore.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister & Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 12





	I can see why you like him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rereading the fifth book and wanted to write something with them since they haven't met there yet so it's a combination of things that happened in the show and the books. I hope you enjoy.

There was no wind that night. No rain. Only the steaming desert and silence to keep her company. Dany was used to the heat, however. It’s been years now since she was a queen, but deep down she felt as if she was still that little girl wondering through the desert. Always the beggar, never the Queen. Would it still be like that once she’s sitting on the Iron Throne?

Westeros was both her home and the strangest place she knew. Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jorah Mormont would tell stories about her family and Westeros but Dany still couldn’t picture it. She knew her khalasar, she knew Meereen and the people from this side of the sea. The people of Westeros could be very different. Were they cold? Were they loyal? What made them angry, sad or happy? Were they in pain?

Dany wouldn’t dare voice her thoughts. She was their Queen regardless and a Queen has no doubts. A Queen shouldn’t be afraid of her people. Dany belonged to Westeros as Westeros belonged to her. Then why was she feeling so… alone?

“Are you alright, Khaleesi?”, Missandei asked.

“Yes. I was just wondering...”

“Anything I can help Your Grace with?”

Daenerys beamed at her friend. She was braiding her hair as usual. Dany never had a friend like Missandei and sometimes wasn’t sure if she should speak to her as her Queen or not.

“I still haven’t decided what to do with our new prisoner.”

“Your Grace refers to the Lannister?”

“Yes, I’ve sworn to bring down every Lannister and now...”, she let out a sigh, “… he could be a great help to me. Ser Jorah says he’s dangerous and the lords of Westeros wouldn’t trust someone in his company, but he knows too much about Westeros… things Jorah and Barristan don’t know...”

I also enjoy his company, she kept that last thought to herself.

“I can see why you like him, Khaleesi,” Missandei replied.

Dany was a bit surprised by that remark.

“Can you?”

“Yes, he has an interesting character. One never knows what he’s thinking, he’s more clever than anyone in the Counsel and he’s very manly too.”

“Manly?”

“Yes, he’s not a warrior like Daario but he’s very brave… in a way.”

Daenerys knew what she meant. It took bravery to talk to the Queen the way he did. At first, Dany thought he was just stupid but soon enough she found out it wasn’t the case.

“Where is he tonight?”

“In his chambers, Your Grace.”

“I think I’ll pay him a visit.”

Tyrion’s chambers were too comfortable for a prisoner, people questioned Dany’s decision but she kept him there anyway. The door was open and she entered the room without knocking. Tyrion was asleep in his bed, there was an open book by his side which suggests that he was reading before falling asleep. Daenerys watched him for a while, it made her think of Daario Naharis or even Khal Drogo, her sun-and-stars. She missed having a man by her side on a bed and simply watch him sleep. Being a wife. Being a woman. She was no woman now, she was a Queen.

“Tell me a story,” she asked and the sound of her voice woke him up.

“Is it morning? Did I sleep too much?”, he was only half-awake but it was good enough for Dany.

“No, it is still night. Tell me a story,” she ordered again, “A westerosi story.”

“A westerosi story?”, Tyrion was confused by her request and presence there. Perhaps he was having a dream. 

“Yes. Your Queen commands it.”

Tyrion was amused by that.

“Oh, well… what sort of story, Your Grace? Not a ghost story, I hope. It’s too dark out there and I don’t want you to be scared since you will have to return to your chambers alone later tonight.”

“I told you already. A westerosi story.”

“I see… perhaps Your Grace would care to sit down? Royal feet and backs are very sensitive.”

She hasn’t moved. It was like a statue. A very beautiful one.

“Well then, a westerosi story… perhaps you already know this one… it’s about a very handsome man who was born a little shorter than most people and everyone got really angry at him for it.”

“Go on.”

“He wasn’t very loved, this man, but he was lucky to have brains. He liked to read about everything and so he learned about the ways of the world and that’s where his adventure begins. He survived on his own with a family that didn’t want him, he was Hand of the King for a while and did a good job but he was never appreciated for it. He was married twice but neither of them lasted very long. It seemed like he was doomed after his King was murdered, he ran to the seas and met dangerous people.”

“He was about to give up when he was rescued by a Queen with dragons. It is said that she’s coming to free every slave in this world and reclaim the throne that is rightfully hers. But that’s another westerosi story.”

“And how does the first story ends?”

Tyrion stared into her eyes and said:

“The same way every story does. With death.”

“Sounds awful.”

“Yes, but that’s the way things are.”

“Not everything needs to die. I’ve seen death and I came back from it with my children.”

“Your story seems better than mine.”

Daenerys took the book away and lay down by his side.

“I liked your story,” she said and touched gently the scars on his face. Tyrion didn’t mind her touch.

“Am I going to be the official storyteller now? I was getting used to being prisoner. It’s far more comfortable than my previous experiences.”

“How would you like to be Hand again?”

“I know at least two men who won’t be very pleased by that.”

“Sadly, for them, I’m the Queen.”

Tyrion gave his Queen a kiss on the lips. Dany felt as if that was her fist kiss. It was different than Daario’s or Drogo’s kisses. It was a westerosi kiss.


End file.
